School X Fight!
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: Rukia yang murid pindahan dari SMU Soul Society dari kelas 2 pun naik ke kelas 3 di SMU Karakura. Akan tetapi, ada keunikan dari masing-masing kelas tersebut. Ada apa sebenarnya? R n R?


**Hai, all…**

**Kembali dengan saya, author tak terkenal, Hime-chan Satsuki!**

**Oke-oke, langsung aja….**

**:P**

**Bleach Fanfiction**

**Author: Hime-chan Satsuki**

**Title: School X Fight!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach mas Tite Kubo yang punya….**

**Pair: IchiRuki, HichiRuki**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**WARNING: OC, OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL, BAHASA KURANG BAKU, ANEH, DAN SEJENISNYA...**

**Enjoy It! **

Chapter 1, " Kelas 3-1 ! Kelas 3-O ! "

Pada suatu hari, seorang cowok berkulit pucat hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Dia memakai topi yang menutupi sebagian mukanya, sehingga kebanyakan orang tak mengenalnya. Dia jalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena dia kabur dari para pengawalnya yang menjaganya. Karena dia hilang dari pengawasan, dia sadar bahwa ia juga di ikuti. Dia terus lari, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di gang kecil dan buntu. Sekumpulan orang tersebut mengepungnya dan ada pula yang membawa senjata seperti pemukul baseball.

" Kau Shirosaki, kan? Cepat berikan uangmu! " bentak salah satu geng yang menyergap cowok pucat itu.

' Cih. Harusnya aku tak kabur dari pengawal. ' batin cowok pucat itu yang ternyata namanya Shirosaki, Shirosaki Hichigo.

Hichigo tak berkutik. Dia hanya bisa diam dan keringat dingin. Maklum, walau dia cowok, melawan geng 6 orang –sebanyak itu- tak mungkin di lakukannya.

" Tunggu! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana! " teriak seorang cewek dari ujung gang.

" Hah? Mau apa kau? Dasar cewek kecil, kau tak bisa apa-apa menyingkirlah! " ganti bentak cowok geng tersebut. Yang lainnya tertawa terkekeh.

" Aku? Ma'af saja. Aku bukannya sok pahlawan, tapi kalian tak boleh memalak seperti itu! Lepaskan dia. " sahut cewek mungil tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya tanda menantang.

" Oh, begitu? Kalau begitu, mati saja kamu! " seru laki-laki itu memukul cewek itu.

BUGH

Cewek itu kena telak di mukanya dan sedikit berdarah.

" Aduh… Pipiku sakit juga… " erangnya seraya elus-elus pipinya yang sakit.

" Hahaha! Baru segitu saja sakit, bagaimana caranya kamu menolong orang ini, huh? " ejek cowok geng itu.

" Aku belum mulai udah sombong. Nih, rasakan! "

BUG, DUAK !

Salah satu dari geng itu kena pukulan dan tendangan. Serangan itu mengenai mukanya dan perutnya. Cowok itu mengaduh.

" Kau… Jangan-jangan anak dari keluarga Kuchiki? " tanyanya.

" Iya! Namaku Rukia Kuchiki! Aku adalah anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki yang menjuarai Karate dan Taekondou se-Jepang dan Karakura! Aku mewarisinya! " seru cewek itu tidak menggertak. Cowok-cowok itupun langsung kabur.

" Huh, dasar! Sekarang banyak sekali orang-orang tak bermoral! " gumam cewek mungil itu bernama Rukia. Bermata ungu violet dan rambut hitam pendek sebahu.

" … " Hichigo terdiam. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada cewek yang sekuat itu.

" AH! Aku harus pulang sekarang! Ma'af ya, lain kali hati-hati! " sahut Rukia seraya berlari pulang.

" Ah…. "

" Hichigo-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa? " panggil salah seorang pengawal. Mereka terengah-engah karena berlari-lari mencari Hichigo.

" Hmm... Rukia Kuchiki, ya... " gumam Hichigo ber-smirks ria….

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Esoknya sehari setelah kejadian ...

Pagi Hari di SMU Karakura...

Loker penyimpanan sepatu...

CKLEK

Rukia membuka loker sepatu miliknya.

" Hn? Apa ini? 'Memo Pemberitahuan untuk Rukia Kuchiki' ? " gumam Rukia mengambil kertas yang ada di lokernya. Rukiapun membacanya secara batin.

**Memo Pemberitahuan untuk Rukia Kuchiki**

**Mulai hari ini, saudara Rukia Kuchiki terdaftar sebagai siswi Kelas 3-1.**

**Selasa, 12 April**

**Tertanda,**

**Kepala Sekolah**

" WHAT? KELAS 3-1? " teriak Rukia yang sanggup membuat tuli orang-orang di sekitarnya...*lebay...*

Ruang Kepala Sekolah...

CKLEK

" Zangetsu-sensei? " tanya Rukia seraya masuk ke ruangan Kepsek. Yang dilihatnya bukan Tenza Zangetsu-sensei Si Kepala Sekolah, malahan anaknya, Shirosaki Hichigo.

" Ternyata kau datang, Kuchiki. Aku sudah menduganya. " sahut Hichigo dengan seringaian andalannya.

" Oh, jadi loe yang mindahin gue, ya? " celetuk Rukia tiba-tiba jadi OOC. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Yah, kau tahu juga. Itu balasan terima kasihku, tahu. " jawab Hichigo santai. Mata Rukia sedikit membulat.

" Terima kasih? Apa maksudmu? " tanya Rukia sedikit bingung.

' Terima kasih? untuk hal apa? ', batin Rukia.

" Kemarin kau menolongku dari geng berandalan. Makanya, hari ini sebagai terima kasihku, kau jadi siswi kelas 3-1. Kau beruntung, tahu. Maid! " panggil Hichigo kepada Maidnya. Rukia terbengong-bengong mendengarnya. Rukia sedang berusaha men-download kenyataan.

" Baik, Hichigo-sama! " seru maid tersebut serentak dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Rukiapun di bawa secara paksa ke ruangan lain dan...

JREENG

Seragam Rukia yang semula biasa dan berstatus kelas 3-3, menjadi lebih mewah dan dasinya pun berbodir ' 1 ' yang artinya kelas 3-1. Jasnya yang semula dari kain biasa, sekarang berganti dengan jas kulit. Roknya yang semula kain tipis, berganti menjadi kain sutra beserta dasinya. Bordiran dasinya pun terbuat dari sulaman emas. Pokoknya, semuanya menjadi mewah!

" A, apa? Mewah sekali... " gumam Rukia.

" Cobalah pada keberuntunganmu yang sekarang ini. " ejek Hichigo. Rukia cuma mendecih kesal.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Kelas 3-1...

Jam Istirahat...

" Haah... Kelas membosankan. Aku tak tahan dengan kelas ini... " desah Rukia. Dia menyesal menanggapinya.

Memang, SMU Karakura adalah SMU yang unik. SMU tersebut terbagi menjadi 6 kelas, yaitu yang paling tinggi derajatnya kelas 3-1, kedua kelas 3-2, ketiga kelas 3-3, keempat kelas 3-4, kelima kelas 3-5, dan tingkatannya paling bawah adalah kelas 3-O. Banyak terdapat keistimewaan pada masing-masing kelas, tetapi yang paling unik adalah kelas 3-1 dan 3-O. Itu di karenakan kelas 3-1 hanya berisikan orang-orang kaya, bangsawan, pintar, dan orang beruntung saja yang bisa memasukinya. Lain di kelas 3-O, kenapa? Karena kelas 3-O hanya berisi para siswa-siswi berandalan, buangan dari kelas lain, dan siswa yang paling banyak kasusnya. Kelas 3-O adalah kelas terpencil, di kucilkan, dan paling sedikit muridnya yang hanya berjumlah 15 orang. Berbeda dengan kelas 3-1, kelas itu sangat mewah dan di hormati. Kelas 3-1 siswa-siswinya melakukan apa saja supaya dapat melaksanakan kemauannya. Menyuap gurunya, menyabotase jaringan computer sekolah, itu adalah masalah kecil untuknya. Bahkan, jika ada salah satu murid dari kelas 3-O menginjakkan kakinya di kelas 3-1 maupun kelas lain, tak segan-segan murid kelas 3-O di depak keluar wilayah mereka. Bisa juga mengusirnya dengan kekerasan. Begitulah, kehidupan kelas-kelas di SMU Karakura. Jadi, jangan heran, Rukia yang murid pindahan dari kelas 2 belum mengetahui rahasia-rahasia kelas-kelas tersebut.

Koridor kelas 3-1 s/d 3-3 ...

Pulang sekolah...

" Haah... " desah Rukia kesal. Dia merasa tak nyaman di kelas barunya. Bagaimana mau nyaman jika semua perlatan mereka di haruskan mewah?

' Tadi sungguh menyilaukan. Barang-barananya pada kinclong. Hampir saja mataku buta. ' pikir Rukia lebay.

" Hei! Kau ini tak boleh jalan di sini, tahu! Dasar murid kelas O! " seru salah seorang cowok dari kelas 3-2. Dia sedang menghalang-halangi murid dari kelas 3-O.

" Iya, dasar, bikin kotor koridor kelas ini saja! " sahut cewek yang ada di sekitar situ.

" Ah, ta-tapi... " sela siswi kelas 3-O itu terbata-bata. Dia tak bisa melawan orang sebanyak itu.

" TAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! CEPAT PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI! " seru mereka serentak. Terkadang, mereka juga menendangi siswi kelas O tersebut.

Rukia yang melihat itu, hanya bisa diam. Di matanya, terpancar aura kemarahan dan kekesalan. Dia merasa ini sudah kelewatan. Rukia pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya, daripada membuat masalah yang lebih rumit lagi. Sebenarnya, tangannya sudah gatal untuk memukul orang-orang yang menindas siswi kelas O.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Taman Kota Karakura...

" Huh! Apa-apaan mereka ini! " lagi-lagi Rukia melampiaskan amarahnya dengan teriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Karena Rukia terus bergumam sendiri, tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

DUG

" A, aduh... " Rukia mengaduh. Dadanya sedikit sakit.

" Ah, ma-ma'af! Ma'afkan aku! " seorang gadis yang menabrak Rukia di depannya, terus meminta ma'af.

" Kamu, anak yang tadi dari kelas O, kan? " tebak Rukia. Dia melihat bordiran dasi gadis itu 'O' .

" Tolong ma'afkan aku! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi! " sahut gadis kelas O itu. Dia terus membungkuk minta ma'af.

" Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Kau kan tak sengaja. " ucap Rukia menenangkan gadis itu.

" Ta, tapikan kamu dari kelas 1... " bantahnya. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tak usah kamu pikirkan! Apa gara-gara kejadian tadi? " kata Rukia sedikit menaikkan nadanya 2 oktaf.

Beberapa saat itu, Rukia pun mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Setelah Rukia mendengar cerita dari gadis itu, Amarah Rukia sedikit memuncak.

" Cih, sungguh memuakkan! Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah ingin kembali ke kelasku semula... " sahut Rukia sedikit kesal.

" Be, begitulah... Aku tak boleh melawan anak kelas lain kecuali kelasku sendiri... Aku takut... " curhatnya. Perlahan, air mata gadis itu menetes. Mata abu-abunya menjadi sembab.

" Sudahlah... Jangan menangis. Kau tak boleh pengecut seperti itu. Kau harus kuat! " dukung Rukia seraya mengelap pipi gadis itu dengan saputangannya. Gadis itu sedikit kaget. Rukiapun meminjamkan saputangannya dan memberikannya ke gadis itu.

" Hiks... Kamu baik sekali... " gadis itu menerima saputangan Rukia dan tangisannya pun pecah.

" Jangan panggil aku 'kamu', namaku Rukia Kuchiki, siapa namamu? " tanya Rukia memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Inoue Orihime... " jawab gadis rambut oranye kecoklatan tersebut.

" Baiklah, Inoue! Sampai jumpa besok, jangan nangis lagi, ya? " sahut Rukia mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Rukiapun pergi pulang.

" Iya, terima kasih, Kuchiki. Kamu berbeda dengan mereka... " gumam Inoue. Senyumnyapun terkembang tulus.

Esoknya...

Di pagi hari SMU Karakura setengah jam sebelum pelajaran di mulai, terjadi keributan di koridor sekitar kelas 3-1. Inoue yang hendak mengembalikan saputangan Rukia, memberanikan diri lagi memasuki wilayah 'terlarang' bagi kelas O. Rukia yang sudah di dalam kelas, karena penasaran dia mencoba melihat keadaan di luar kelas.

" Kamu lagi! Apa kamu masih belum kapok juga! "

" Iya, dasar kotor! Enyahlah dari tempat ini, anak kelas O ! "

Banyak sekali murid-murid dari kelas 3-1 dan 3-2 menghadang Inoue. Ada yang membawa gunting, pemukul baseball, dan sapu.

" Ta-tapi, aku harus mengembalikan saputangan ini... " bela Inoue.

" HAH! Tak ada alasan! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya! " seru cowok seraya memukul Inoue dengan tongkat baseball. Inoue menutup matanya dan berusaha melindungi diri.

BUAGH

Inoue tak terluka. Rukia sudah di depan Inoue. Rukia menahan serangan pemukul baseball dengan tangannya.

" Ku, Kuchiki? " ucap Inoue kaget. Lagi-lagi dia di tolong Rukia.

" Kau murid kelas 1, kan? Menyingkirlah! " seru cowok yang memukul Rukia.

" Kalian yang seharusnya minggir! Apa-apaan kalian ini? " bentak Rukia berani.

" Dia ini murid kelas O! Murid kelas O tak boleh ada di sini! " ganti cowok itu membentak Rukia.

" Apa hanya karena dia murid kelas O lalu ta,- " belum selesai bicara, ada orang yang memotongnya.

" Iya. Murid kelas O memang tak boleh ada di sini. " sela Hichigo yang ada di dekat pintu kelas 3-1. Dia menatap tajam Rukia.

" Kenapa begitu? " tanya Rukia bingung. Maklum dia murid pindahan dari SMU Soul Society.

" Kelas 3-O adalah kelas buangan, berandalan, dan kotor. Mereka tak berhak menginjakkan kaki mereka di sini. Seharusnya kau tak membela dia, Kuchiki. " jawab Hichigo santai. Dia menyeringai setan.

" Oh, hanya alasan seperti itu? Sungguh bodoh. Aku membela Inoue karena diapun juga , hanya kau anak kepala sekolah lalu kau seenaknya? Seharusnya kau membuat sekolah menjadi menyenangkan! Bukan penindasan seperti ini! " seru Rukia menyimpulkan. Inoue terdiam.

" Memang benar. Menurutku, ini menyenangkan. Seharusnya kau sebagai kelas 1 menikmatinya. Kalau begitu, kau akan ku keluarkan dari kelas 3-1. " ucap Hichigo.

Rukia semakin kesal. Dia sudah muak. Rukiapun merebut gunting yang di bawa oleh salah satu murid di sekitarnya. Setelah merebutnya, dia menggunting ujung dasinya yang terbordir ' 1 '.

" Aku terima! " seru Rukia sambil menunjuk Hichigo dengan gunting yang di bawanya.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

2 Jam kemudian...

Setelah insiden Rukia melawan Hichigo, Rukiapun di depak ke kelas 3-O. Dasinya pun berbodir ' O '. Seragamnya menjadi biasa kembali. Saat ini, Rukia cengo melihat keadaan kelas 3-O.

' Sungguh... Beda banget... ' batin Rukia.

Rukia benar-benar kaget. Keadaan kelasnya yang baru sungguh menyedihkan. Pintu kelas hanya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah reyot. Cat temboknyapun sudah mengelupas. Kaca jendela sudah ada yang pecah dan tidak terawat. Kelas 3-O sangat kecil, dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan kelas 3-1.

' Semangat, Rukia! ' seru Rukia batin.

GREEK

" Ohayou! " salam Rukia pada kelas 3-O. Tiba-tiba...

KLAANG!

Ada yang melempar kaleng kosong dan hampir mengenai wajah Rukia. Rukia terbelalak kaget.

" Aih, meleset... " gumam cowok berambut merah itu cukup keras. Dia sengaja.

" Seharusnya kau tak selembek itu, Renji. " celetuk cowok botak itu.

" A, apa... " ucap Rukia cengo.

" Kuchiki, sini! " panggil Inoue melambaikan tangannya. Rukia menghampirinya dari sekitar pintu. Saat akan beranjak...

BRAAK

" Hah? " gumam Rukia kaget. Ada cowok berambut orange jabrik menghalanginya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

" Kau tak akan bisa sok jika di sini. " ucapnya lirih yang cukup di dengar Rukia.

" A, Apa? "

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga...**

**Mohon di review, flame juga boleh jika ada kekurangan! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
